Saiyuki Mind Mix up
by Maharl100
Summary: A Story were The Saiyuki boys swich bodies and fight the bad guys to get back to there normal body Sorta. I don't know I not good at summary's
1. Mysterious Dream

This is my firist Fanfiction I made it with my Friend and with My brother and sister I Don't think this is going to have yaoi in it.

* * *

"Yaaaah, your life is mine Sanzo part..." Goku hit the demon before he cound finish his sentence.

"Well that's all of 'em" Goku said with a smile on his face because he knew after this they were going to get something to eat.

Goku ran to the iron jeep chanting food... food... food... foood" and jumped in.

***

"Hey, monkey, would you just shut up!" Gojyo yelled.

"Who cares, I'm hungry. HUNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY!" Pang! A loud smack suddenly hit on Goku's head.

"Shut up, monkey! I'm going to take a nap. The next town is still far away," Sanzo said angrily.

"WHAT?!, Hakkai, is it true?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid so Goku. Try to be a little patient. Don't worry, it's only in two hours or so," said Hakkai.

"Aww, man. But I'm hungry. I'm gonna die..."

***

"Oh" Goku stomach was rumbling.

"Will you Shut Up MONKEY!" Gojyo said.

"Why don't you make me you stupid Kappa"

"What did you call me Monkey.. Monkey.. monkey.. monkey"

"Kappa.. kappa.. kappa.. kappa"

(bang bang) Sanzo shot at them with his gun just bearly missing them.

***

"So thats the infamous Sanzo party" snears a figure hidden in shadows.

" Yes your majesty that is the group known as the Sanzo party" said the busty female of the group.

"A bunch of sniveling fools" chuckles a hunched over man with claws.

"Don't underestimate them they are stronger then they appear" says the last man wearing glasses and white lab coat.

" No matter, they will die" the man in the shadows fades away and the other three follow after.

Sanzo looks in the distance

" somthing the matter Sanzo" Hakkai ask curiously.

"Its nothing" Sanzo continues taking a long drag on his cigerret.

"Ok" Hakkai smiles. "Hey Goku where half way there" Hakkai looks over to see Goku laying face first holding his stomach and moaning. Hakkai begins laughing at Goku's over reacting to being hungry. " Lets hurry Hikaru before we lose Goku to starvation" Hakkai smirks. " Meeeeew meew" schreaches Hikaru as he speeds along.

***

"Goku... Goku... were here" Hakkai said.

Goku stop moaning and look up and smelled the sweat smell of meat buns. "Sanzo I want meat buns" Goku said with stars in his eye's.

"NO eat some vegetables" Sanzo said with a snear.

"Just get the kid a meat bun to hold him off till we get to a bar that surivies food".

"Some how I dout a meat bun will hold him off Hakkai" Gojyo said with a smerk.

They then pulled up to a bar that surived food. They walked in and sat down at a tabal.

Goku pick up the menu and stard ordering "we'll have meat buns, stir fry, spring rolls, katsudon" and anything else that was on the menu and when there food arived Goku and Gojyo started fighting who gets what

"Hey you stupid monkey that's mine give it back!!!"

"Make me water sprite!!!"

***

They kept arguing while eating, and on the last spring roll that's left on the plate... both of them kept silence, glaring at each other.

"That spring roll's gonna be mine... heheh," Gojyo thought to himself.

"No way that pervy kappa's gonna take my spring roll!" Goku smiled cheekily.

Both of them strike with their chopsticks at the same time, but not fast enough as another chopsticks took the last spring roll.

"NO, MY SPRING ROLL! That was my last one!" Goku and Gojyo exclaimed with frustration.

"Says who? You're name wasn't on it," Sanzo said cooly.

(Hakkai sweatdrops)

***

(Boom) a hunge bolder crashed outside.

"hahaa hand over the scripture Sanzo party" Lirin shouted.

They all went outside.

"oh great it's the other annoying monkey" Gojyo said.

Goku shouted "hey wants thats sapose to mean"

"It means what it says you stupid monkey".

Goku and Gojyo start smackes Goku and Gojyo

then Sanzo sighs and takes out a meat bun and gives it to Lirin.

Hakkai says with a smile "you would sure make a great daddy"

"Shut up" Sanzo repled.

***

Sanzo yawned and looked at Hakkai " I'm not in the mood for this".

Hakkai smiles as Sanzo walks back into the bar to pay there bill.

" Hey" Lirin yells " you can't just leave i challenged you now gimme the scripture".

"You'll have to get by me" Goku shouts while swinging Nyoi-Bo.

Lirin backflips and avoids the attack. Lirin begins her counter strike and Goku charges to intercept when they are suddenly stoped dead in her tracks.

Sanzo emerges from the bar holding a plate of freash meat buns he lays the dish down and like two woodland creatures they scamper over to the food. Sanzo sighs

" After you eat go home Lirin". Before Sanzo can light a ciggeret a voice echos from the roof tops

" How dare you take my little sister hostage Sanzo party".

Kougaiji leaps off his dragon and lands on the roof across them.

"Please take her" Sanzo states annoyed by the events that have transpired.

"Lets go Lirin" Lirin looks up with meat bun all over her cheeks and grins. Lirin runs after Kougaiji.

Sanzo looks at Hakkai who is looking threw a panflit. "Hey Sanzo theres a inn down the road and its has a kiosk"

Hakkai says while placing the panflit back"

"Good" Sanzo says shakeing his ciggeret box "I'm running empty anyways"

Goku looks around after licking the plate clean " Where she go"

Goku ask with a puzzled look.

"Shut up stupid monkey" Gojyo strikes Goku in the head.

"Hurry up you two" Sanzo and Hakkai continue down the street.

"Hey don't leave me" Goku and Gojyo shout simultanisuly. At the inn they begin preparing for the night Sanzo and Goku share one room while Hakkai and Goyjo share the other.

" Go get me some smokes monkey"

Sanzo crumbles his empty carton. Goku leaves the room and heads down the hall way he grabs a pack of ciggerents and returns to the room. He notice that the door was forced open.

"Sanzo" Goku screams barging in the door then suddenly stoped by what he sees. He finds Sanzo's life less body hanging from the claws of a hunched over man that grins at Goku.

Before Goku can react the man lunges impailing Goku with his claws. "Aghhhhh" Goku screams emerging from a dream...

***

Goku looks around the room. Then Sanzo, Gojyo and, Hakkai came runnig into the room.

"Goku what Wrong..." Hakkai asked right away.

Goku look up at Sanzo and said "your alive"

Gojyo look at Goku and said "of corse he's alive I know the monk looks half dead but still"

Sanzo look at Gojyo and pulled out his gun "what did you just say water sprite" and placed the gun up against Gojyo's forehead.

"Now now let get to the topic at head Goku what happened" Hakkai said in his motherly voice.

Goku look at Hakkai and told him about the dream he had.

Gojyo said "it had to be a dream Sanzo woundn't die that easly"

Hakkai said "Goku you should get some rest the dream was porbly do to the lack of sleep since we've been fighting demon the past few days".

Gojyo and Hakkai left the room and headed for there's and soon they were all asleep.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter


	2. What's going on here?

Well this is the 2nd Chapter I'm Sill working With my friend, my brother and, my sister on the story. My borther did the most in this chapter thow.

* * *

"hahahaha" laughs a man in glasses.

"It seems Hedaru has choosen his pray, I geuss i'll take the one with the chi" smiles a man wearing glasses.

"Our leader wants that monks soul so i geuss i'm stuck with the pervy red head" sighs a woman with black hair and a silver dress.

"Thats the only guy that would ever be intrested in you Juliana " snaps Hedaru with a wicked grin.

" You worm how dare you insult me the queen of the crimson petals" Juliana summons a whip and prepares to lash Hedaru. Hedaru retaliates with his own stance.

" Enough" says a shadowy voice " both Hedaru and Juliana stop instantly to the mans voice.

"Yes sire" all three respound.

" Whats the situation Gizabar" the shadowy figure ask the man wearing glasses.

" We have each chose are target and i have done my calculations they have no chance of winning" Gizabar adjust his glasses. All four fade into the night.

"Hey stupid monkey wake up" Gojyo shouts shaking Goku awake we gotta get going.

***

"What's the rush Gojyo?" Goku ask half asleep

"There's some negetive ora heading this way come on Hakkai and Sanzo are waiting outside" Gojyo replayed and grad Goku and draged him up off the bed but when they step outside it was to late the demons where already here and ready to attach.

Goku and Gojyo held out there hands and sommond there wepons and the Battle began.

"What took you so long" Sanzo look at him and fired in his direction.

"Don't blame me blame the stupid monkey of your's" Gojyo yelled.

"I blame who ever I want you damn water sprite" Sanzo still looking at Gojyo.

Then 4 mysterious figures appred and walk tords them each standing in front of there opponent.

***

Goku is horrified at what he sees the man that had slain Sanzo in his dream stand before him grining.

"Who are you guys" Sanzo ask".

"Probably another horde trying to get your scripture" Gojyo swings his weapon but it is intercepted by the womans whip. The leader of the strange group smiles at the Sanzo party

" I couldn't care less about the scripture I want to devour Sanzos soul".

"Be careful u guys they seem human but have a strong demonic aura around them"

Goku rushes his foe without heading Hakkai's word " no matter what they are they will go down just the same" Goku yells.

Hedaru grins at Goku's haste and quickly runs to strike him.

"So your the one known as Son Goku" Hedaru says barely containing the excitement of battle in his voice.

" Yea and who are you" Goku ask in respounce.

"I am Hedaru King of the Shadow Claw" Hedaru grins jumping back.

" Hey pretty lady" Gojyo smirks looking at his sexy opponent.

" You make me sick you must be the one they call Sha Gojyo correct" Juliana fixes her hair.

"So the pretty lady knows of me" Gojyo smirks. "What can i call the lovley lady of the hour" Gojyo flirts.

"You may call me Juliana Queen of the Red Petals but not like it maters i will kill u here"

Juliana strikes Gojyo and he jumps out of the way.

"Hello" Hakkai bows his head to the man in glasses " my name is Cho Hakkai nice to meet you".

The man in glasses returns a bow " my name is Gizabar King of the Crimson Moon".

Hakkai smiles to see his politeness returned. " Do we have to fight" Hakkai questions even knowing the answer he will be given.

"Unless you wanna die now feel free not to attack" Gizabar fixes his glasses.

Hakkai begins charging for a blast then fires at his foe. Gizabar smiles and deflects Hakkai's chi without effort.

" I assume your the leader Sanzo aims his gun at the man in front of him.

" Yes i am Genjyo Sanzo" the man grins

"my name is Sigrid King of the Dark Twilight".

"I don't care" Sanzo unloads his gun into his foe. The bullets hit their mark with no effect.

Before Sanzo can reload he feels a sharp pain as Sigrid's fist hits Sanzo in the stomach. Sanzo falls backwards winded by his foes punch.

"Sanzo" Goku screams holding Hedaru off with Nyoi-Bo.

"Enough fooling around you are mine" Sigrid pulls a crystal out of pocket. The crystal starts to glow as it hits Sanzo with a beam of light. Seeing Sanzo in danger Goku's strenght

triples and he shoves Hedaru in to a nearby building. He dashes to help Sanzo and strikes Sigrid. To avoid a painful hit Sigrid dodges his attack. Goku missed Sigrid but shattered the

crystal. Sigrid glared angrily at Goku.

"Son Goku was it" Sigrid snared " You will pay lets go you three"

They all fade away as the crystal shatters a beam of lights hits all four of them.

"What the hell was that" Gojyo asked realizing that he was now Goku. " I'm the damn monkey" Goyjo shouts into the air.

***

Gojyo looks over seeing hakkai smoking a cigrett, himself looking at flowers and, Sanzo smiling. When everyone saw themselfs they all started to freak out sreacming like little girls than

after a while they calmed down. Gojyo took out a cigrett and lit it.

Goku than shouted "what do you think your doing to my body you stupid water sprite"

Hakkai than said to Gojyo and Sanzo who was inside his body to put away the cigretts and to figure out what happened and how to change back"

So Sanzo and Gojyo put out the cigretts and throw them away.

"So what made us change" Gojyo said weried because he couldn't stand seeing a happy Sanzo and an angry Hakkai.

"It must have hapened when those rays of ligths hit us".

"So what do you suppose we do now" Goku asked

"Well first we should try and find those guys who turned us into this" Hakkai pionted out.

"Yaeh and sooner the better because I don't want to be stuck in this stipud monkeys body".

"You got something to say to me you water sprite"

They both started argrering and Sanzo than hit the both of them with is paper fan and said "SHUT UP".

With that they both went quiet because they were both teffied of the person in Hakkai's body. Hakkai who was now Sanzo that had a scarry face.

Hakkai than simled and said "I think we should all get some rest and figure what we are going to do tommrow".

* * *

Well Now were going to start the next chapter.


	3. Showdown

Well we've finaly finished the 3rd chapter. Sorry for the late post.

* * *

"Cough cough cough that damn kid was stronger then i thought" Hedaru manages to say coughing up blood from Goku's unexpected strenght increase. "Hrmm it seems when that kid broke my crystal there souls were taken and with no place to go they were shuffled between them and they will continue to switch until the soul finds the host" Sigrid looks at his three subordinates.

" It will take a while to forge another soul crystal" Sigrid looks at a shard in his hand. "After i make another crystal we will attack but this time we will kill the three before we take Sanzo's soul" Sigrid vanishes and the three fade.

Sanzo wakes up to see red hair he had become Gojyo over night he looks around to see Goku reading the paper and Hakkai scarfing down breakfast.

" Wheres my body" Sanzo asked while loading his gun with the intentions of killing who was in it.

"He went to the bar to pick up ladies" Hakkai looks up then continues stuffing his face.

"I'm gonna kill him I mean myself I mean u know what i mean Gojyo's dead" Sanzo says furiously thinking on how Gojyo would smear his image.

Goku smiles " o by the way i was able to place a track on that group i forgot to mention because of all the confusion but now i rememered".

Gojyo looks with an annoyed look "this would have been usefull yesterday" he yells.

Goku begins folding the paper "its best we get going it will be a while till we get there".

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Goku head out side to see Gojyo hitting on wemon. "Don't touch me you pervy monk" a lady shouts while she slaps him in the face.

Sanzo drags his body into the jeep and the four drive off after the foe that had done this to them. They drive a few momments in silence before they get surrounded by a horde of demons. "Give us the scripture" a demon shouts. "Time to die Sanzo" another demon yells looking at Sanzo's body who is accutally Gojyo.

Gojyo looks around and ask "me? hes Sanzo" he points to Gojyo. For a moment the demons are confused then begin there attack.

***

Hakkai and Sanzo quickly summoned the Nyoi-bo and the cresent blade. However, they were having a little problem as Hakkai and Sanzo are not skilled enough to use the weapons, but they still tried their best. It's quite easy for Hakkai to get used with the staff because it's only a short stick, but Sanzo got a little messed up with Gojyo's blade as it only gave a scratch on the demon's skin. "Cih, this weapon must be broken," Sanzo muttered not wanting to admit that he didn't know how to use it.

Meanwhile, Goku was only fighting with his fists and kicks. "Aww, man. I don't have any weapon. Hakkai, how do you generate your chi?" Goku asked.

Hakkai replied, "You must focus all of your energy to your hand, release it with all your strengh."

Goku tried to focus, focus, focus and focus. He focused as hard as he could. He tried so hard that suddenly, a loud fart coming out of his (or should I say, Hakkai's) butt.

"Oh, my. You just ruined my image, Goku." Hakkai said with embarassments (and everyone sweatdrops).

***

"heheh sorry Hakkai I guess concentrating really isn't my thing"

"YOU stupid monkey you just realized that now. Just attack with punching and kicking". Gojyo started another fight.

Sanzo who was in Gojyo body walked over there and yelled "SHUT UP or I'll use your cresent blade thing on you".

"I dear you monk if you want to sratch your beuatiful face with my shakujou".

"Not if I sratch my face I mean your face you know what i mean".

"You do and I will Shoot me which is you at the moment with your hand gun" Gojyo and Sanzo were yelling back and forth.

"Now now let kill all the demons and you two can do what ever you want to each other".

"Yeah don't leave me and Hakkai holding the bill. Now fight".Goku said with Hakkai evil/mad face. Which they stop fighting with each other and began killing demons again.

"That more like it" Hakkai Said with a smile on Goku face.

***

As soon as they finished killing them they all left in the jeep. With Hakkai and and Goku sitting in the back seat and Sanzo and Gojyo in the front seats. While drividing they were thinking on what to do. However, the angry monk and water sprite kept arguring with one another. soon after Goku wounld get in voled with the fight they agured till Hakkai told them to stop fighting and think of something about what to do about the perdicament. They than came to aconclution for now to act now think later. They then arivied to some sort of abandin temple.

***

"This is it" Sanzo gets out of the jeep.

" I'm not sure what we can do like this but we gotta do somthing" Gojyo clenches his fist. They assend the stairs to the temple.

"Hey look guys were back to normal" Hakkai points out.

"Awww but I wanted to be Sanzo" Goku wines before getting hit in the head by Sanzo's paper fan.

"It seems we have unwelcomed geust" Gizabar fixes his glasses.

"The crystal is not complete yet" Sigrid holds a shard near an alter and chants. "We only need the monk's soul so kill the other three before they reach this inner sanctum" Sigrid orders.

"Yes your majesty" the three reply.

"Woooow this place is huge" Goku is in awe by the huge construction of the temple. Goku opens the door to reveal a huge room filled with pillars and three figures standing on the oppisite side of the room.

" hehehehe it seems the aura of this place has put there souls to rest. That makes finding the monk's soul alot easier" Hedaru grins at Goku. Sanzo fires at the three foes. Gizabar smiles and with a effort less motion a screen of light catches all of Sanzo's bullets.

"Shit" Sanzo mutters.

"Stand back ya useless monk" Gojyo yells jumping into battle.

"Think again" Juliana raps her whip around his leg with one swing. Goku runs to confront the charging Hedaru. There wepons interlock.

"I'm going to kill you and rip the monk to shreads before we eat his soul" Hedaru laughs in Gokus face taunting him.

"I won't let you" Goku screams back.

"Stand back Sanzo" Hakkai suggest as Sanzo begins loading his gun. Hakkai began charging his chi and fired at Gizabar. He jumped clear of the blast and fired his own Hakkai made a barrier that abbsorbed the impact.

"Not bad" Gizabar smiled.

"The final preporations are almost complete a voise echos threw the temple bring the monk".

" It seems are master is ready" Hedaru smiles wickedly at Goku as he throws him into Gojyo.

"Watch where you going stupid monkey" Gojyo yells.

"Well stay out of my way you stupid kappa" Goku replys. Taking the arguing to his advantage Gizabar aims at them and fires. Hakkai runs to block the blast.

"Gottcha" Gizabar smirked as a barrier traped Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku.

"What the hell" Goku and Gojyo say realizing there predicament.

"You are stronger then we first thought so we will finish you after we takes the monk's soul" Gizabar hits a switch opening a trap door they were standing on.

"Lets go monk" Hedaru punches Sanzo and knocks him out then carries him off.

"SANZOOOO" Goku screams as he falls into the darkness.

"Hey you ok Goku" Hakkai nudges Goku awake.

Goku remembers what happend and jumped to his feet. "We have to save him" Goku cries.

"We will don't worry Goku" Hakkai reassures him.

"First we have to find are way threw this maze" Gojyo points to the huge maze in front of them.

* * *

Well time to start chapter 4.


	4. The Fight Begins

"Well this Is the 4th chapter. My Brother's still doing most of the work hehehee".

* * *

"Your kiden me" was the only thing Goku cound say.

Hakkai stands up and says "should we get going then".

"well we have to start somtime" Gojyo resoponded "now get up monkey".

Goku stands up "we have to find Sanzo he might be in truble let's go" Goku just run strate into the maze.

"Goku!!!" Hakkai and Gojyo say at the same time. "you can't just run blindly into a maze alone you cound get lost and never find your way out"

Goku stops "well then what should we do".

"we could ram throw the maze" Gojyo sujusted".

"Or we could find are way throw the maze". Hakkai said with a sigh.

"That will take all day!!!!!" both Goku and Gojyo shouted.

Hakkai sighed "lets just try" so, the gang ran and ran intill they give up.

"this is not working" Gojyo remarked Hakkai said with sigh

"fine will try it your way. Goku and gojyo started taking out there weapons and acttacking the maze. but, didn't even leave a strach. hakkai than told them to move out of the way and used his chi and attacked the maze.

"It didn't work either. NOW WHAT!" Goku sreamed hitting the wall. than started srceaming Sanzo.

"Calm down,Goku. I think there is another way."

"Huh?" Goku and Gojyo started to focus on Hakkai.

"What is it? What is it?" Goku asked impatiently.

"Do you remember the time when we tried to find Gojyo in the forest where that kami-sama put a spell on that forest so we couldn't enter it? I think this is almost the same technique they used."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Gojyo replied, looking a little relief that at least there's another good idea to get out of that maze.

"Aww, man. That sucks! I'm gonna be the victim. You know it's hard to wash those inks the last time you wrote it on me." Goku started to whine and,

Gojyo snapped, "Just do it you stupid monkey. It's not like we have any other choice!"

Hakkai interrupts,"Goku, do you want to save Sanzo or not?"

Goku was stunned. He really wants to save Sanzo, his shining sun. He walked towards Hakkai, "Ok then, get on with."

Hakkai smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try not to use a permanent ink this time," he chuckled. After a few minutes, Hakkai was done with the spell writing on Goku's body.

"Hey, chibi-saru, that actually looks good on you," Gojyo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up pervy kappa! And don't call me chibi-saru!"

"Ok Goku, I think it's time for you to try run through the maze."

"Alright, Hakkai. Here I go. HOORRYYAAH!!!" Goku run through the maze along with his battle cry and it worked.

"Good job, bro. Now it's a lot easier to find the exit," Gojyo said to Hakkai.

"Yup. It's a good thing I still remember what Sanzo wrote on Goku." Hakkai smiled with satisfaction.

Goku came running back "I did it Hakkai"

Gojyo look towards the maze and said "yeah but we still have to find are way throw the maze well I guess I should have seen this coming O'well lets go save Sanzo"

The three of them headed into the maze. They ran and ran as long as they could before they ran out of brethe well until Gojyo ran out of brethe that is. Gojyo stop and sat down and lit a ciggarette.

Goku looked at Gojyo and said "You really should stop smoking we'll never get out of the maze if you stop to lite a cigarette every 5 miunte".

Hakkai nodded and Gojyo just replied with "SHUT UP!!!" Meanwhile Sanzo woke up to see he was chianed to the wall with shackels.

"Hehehe the monks awake" Hedaru smiles.

"What the hell" Sanzo struggles in the shackels.

"Try all you like you stupid monk your not getting out" Hedaru licks his claws.

"The preporations are set now we can begin" Sigrid stands from his throne.

"SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gokus voice echos threw the empty hallways. "Dam they seemed to escaped the trap" Gizabar fixes his glasses.

"What pest, intercept them before they reach this chamber" Sigrid orders.

" I will begin extracting his soul" Sigrid grins wickedly at Sanzo.

"As you comand sire" the three vanish.

"Goku slow down" Hakkai suggest.

"No i have to save him" Goku yells back.

"Can't do that if you get lost stupid monkey" Gojyo coments.

They continue running down the abandoned construct.

"Watch out" Hakkai yells. A beam of light blast passes behind Goku seperating him from Gojyo and Hakkai.

"You missed" Juliana chuckles as she lashes toward Gojyo. Gojyo blocks her attack with his weapon.

"The pretty lady could not resist me" Gojyo smirks.

"Shut up you disgusting baffoon" Julianan lashes her whip again.

Gizabar jumps from the ledge he was standing on to attack Hakkai. Hakkai jumps back to avoid.

"Don't worry about us save Sanzo" Hakkai comands Goku. Goku nods in agreement and runs ahead. He enters a room with spikes all over the walls.

"What the Hell" Goku looks around.

"Like it" Hedaru appears across the room. This is where you DIE" Hedaru charges Goku. Goku summons his Nyoi-Bo to deflect the attack

"Why are you doing this" Goku begs tring to learn why they wanted Sanzo's soul.

"Hehehe for immortalinty" Hedaru screams barraging Goku.

"Any last words monk" Sigrid smiles looking at Sanzo helplessly hanging.

"If your gonna kill me kill me" Sanzo taunts.

"Hehe no monk i'll let u see your friends die frist" Sigrid sits back on his throne.

"Make your move" Gizabar prepares to deflect. Hakkai fires at Gizabar who easily dodges and fires his own. Hakkai avoids barly and begins charging another blast.

"Not so fast" Gizabar moves his hand witch re directs his previous blast back at Hakkai. Hakkai takes the blast and falls to the gound.

"Aww looks like hes down for the count" Juliana smiles. "Its your turn red head" Juliana wraps her whip around Gojyo's neck and throws him into a nearby pillar.

" DIE" Hedaru screams impailing Goku. Goku's limiter shaters " What the f***" Hedaru mutters seeing the transformed Goku. Before Hedaru can react Goku punches down into the floor. "Holding out on me huh" Hedaru stumbles to his feet and spits blood. Your not the only one with a surprise" Hedaru grew into a wolf like monster. "Behold my true form" Hedaru laughs. Without a word Goku appears and kicks Hedaru in the face. Hedaru is sent flying and rebounds with his own attack witch Goku easily blocks. Goku swings and Hedaru slashes both attack connect but Goku's strenght slams Hedaru into the spikes peircing him. Blood poors from Hedaru as the limiter appears on Goku. "blaugh" Hedaru coughs out blood "It seems i lost" Hedaru slowly closes his eyes and dies. Goku not fully understanding what happened runs ahead to find Sanzo.

Hakkai slowly stands "I can't win without using my limiter" Hakkai attemps to heal his wound. "Then just die" Gizabar blast Hakkai. The smoke clears and a figure emerges. Hakkai stands where Gizabar had blast uneffected by the attack his limiter at his feet with an evil grin before he vanishes. He reappears in front of Gizabar and fires a chi blast straight threw him point blank. Gizabar is sent flying into a pillar.

"Huff huff huff" not bad the smoke clears to reveal Gizabar in his demon form. His tail lashes the floor as he bares his fangs. Spines run down his back to his tail and green lizard like skin covers his body. Gizabar's tail quickly grabs Hakkai and holds him. Gojyo dodge attack after attack barly able to get his own in.

"Got ya" Juliana catches Gojyo's leg. The whip slithers around Gojyo and prepares to peirce his heart "any last words" Juliana ask.

"Yea" Gojyo replys " Its a shame a pretty ladies gotta die" the second Goyjo says that Juliana is peirced and her whips stabs Gojyo. They both fall to the floor motionless. Gizabar opens his mouth and begins charging attack Hakkai manages to free a hand and charges his own both fire the blast consumes both of them detroying everything in sight. Goku enters the throne roon to see Sanzo and the man that wanted to take Sanzo from him.

"So you made it" Sigrid stands and stares at Goku.

* * *

"Well I guessing the next chapter is going to be the last chapter".


	5. Back to the west!

**Maharl100: I know it short sorry but this is the last chapter after all, and sorry it hasn't been updated in awhile my brother was doing the ending and well he's really lazy. well enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Goku rushes his blood thirsty opponent. Sigrid easily catches Goku's Noi Boin and use it to swing him in to the wall.

"It seems your the only obstical left" Sigrid stares at Goku. "The rest of your party died fighting my comrades but it seems they were able to kill them in the process. How unfortunate" Sigrid displays no sorrow at the loss of his three allys. "Now you will die" Sigrid summons a black sword.

The smoke clears and Goku emerges from the rubble. "I won't let you hurt Sanzo" Goku screams running at Sigrid.

"You may have had the Merciful goddess aid you in your battle against Hedaru but not here, this is my sanctuary she has no power here and after I'm done she will be my next meal" Sigird laughs at the delight of killing the gods.

"Shut up" Goku swings at Sigrid. Sigrid easily blocks the attack but without warning Goku's strenght surges and he slams Sigrid into the wall.

Sigrid stumbles to his feet "Daaaam youuu enough of this" Sigrid vanishes and reappears in front of Goku and punches him in the gut and flings him into the throne. "You be a good boy and watch as I devour Sanzo's soul". Sigrid laughs as he transforms into a dragon like creature and begins extracting Sanzo's soul. Sanzo unable to move slowly falls unconscious.

"Sanzo!" Goku cries running to help. Sigrid uses his tail to push Goku away and continues his extraction.

"Almost complete" Sigrid grins. Suddenly Goku grabs his tail and pulls him back from Sanzo. "You don't know when to quit do you" Sigrid remarks and begins swinging Goku around.

"I won't let you have him" Goku screams as he holds on to dear life.

"How touching" Sigrid slams Goku onto the ground. "This ends now!" Sigrid turns to face Sanzo and finish taking his soul.

"Your dam right this ends here" to Sigrids surprise Sanzo is Awake and has his gun to his head before Sigrid can react Sanzo had already pulled the trigger. The bullet hits the center of Sigrids head. he slowly reverts to his original form then on his knees he turns to dust.

"Sanzo" Goku cries for joy.

"Shut the hell up and get me down" Sanzo yelled hiding how thankful he is.

Limping outside of the decaying temple Goku begins crying "That guy said that Hakkia and Goyjo are dead". They emerge into the daylight to see Hakkai and Goku waiting outside bandaged up in Hakariu.

"It takes more then a hot lady to kill me" Goyjo stated lighting a cigarette and Hakkai smiles. Sanzo and Goku both get into Hakariu and continue west.

"It seems they were doped into doing the Gods dirty work... Bakame!" a mysterious voice mutters.

* * *

**Maharl100: I Can't believe we finished the story. Is this what it feel like to finish your first Fanfic it feel great! Well please review!**


End file.
